powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
JT Collins
is the Yellow Mythic Knight Ranger. Biography JT lost his parents, and thus the responsibility for keeping him out of trouble fell mostly to his friend Vance. And he got into a lot. After getting back at the football team for making a girl cry, he ended up running to Vance for help. He fought off the bullies, but both boys got called to the principal's office. JT apologized for it afterwards, though the conversation was interrupted when JT bumped into a girl in blue. After school they headed to their treehouse--an old hangout they'd often resorted to--and Vance asked JT to tone down the mischief. JT, in turn, encouraged him to stop bottling up and have a little fun once in a while. The pair discovered a bunch of Demonites trashing their treehouse. Thinking they were jocks in costumes, JT confronted them, only to discover that their "masks" wouldn't come off and they were't vulnerable to groin attacks. Both he and Vance took a beating from the monsters. When he regained consciousness, JT found himself in a mysterious cave base. Wandering around "like a noob in an RPG game" led him to Vance, and then an old man who introduced himself as Alister Terretto. With him was the woman from earlier, Alexis, whom JT recognized and immediately fell for. Just as immediately she rebuffed him. Terretto sat both boys down and explained where the monsters had come from, asking them to join in the fight against them as Power Rangers. JT immediately accepted, and gained super speed and electrokinesis. He tried to talk Vance into joining too, but his friend didn't think either of them was cut out for the job. His departure left JT more serious, and he mentioned that they'd been part of a four-person group, but now it was just the two of them. An alarm went off, alerting the team to a Demonite attack downtown. Although Terretto said JT didn't have to go, and Alexis explicitly didn't want him along, he was eager to fight and got her to take him. They faced off against Triano, and JT got to use his axe, taking down a number of Demonites with no trouble. Unfortunately Triano was tougher, but Vance arrived in the nick of time. He'd changed his mind; after all, he'd promised JT's Mom to protect him. He and the others morphed for the first time and took Triano down. When the monster inevitably grew giant-sized, JT attacked one of his feet, almost getting squashed for his trouble. The Zords solved that problem for them. Back at the base, the two swore the Knight's Oath to officially become Rangers, and JT suggested getting pizza. Personality JT is random, spastic and a frequent user of Brian Blessed-esque caps lock voice. But aside from the goofiness and fourth-wall destruction, he's stubborn when he thinks he's doing the right thing and an enthusiastic hero. Arsenal *Thunder Axe *Scytax's Shock Sticks *Lancelot's Shield *Yellow Chimera Zord *Golden Lion Zord Appearance JT is a redhead. Category:Human Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Male Yellow Ranger